ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle For Earth Part 1
The Battle For Earth Part 1 is the 29th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins on a blue electric planet. Everything seems peaceful and causal. The inhabitants of the planet are Electrons which indicate that the planet is Electronia, home of the Electrons. The camera moves on to a view of the planet from the "street" level and fades over to a large blue electric building. At the top is a blue Electron with a grey outline sitting in a chair-like device. After a short moment, he awakens. Blue/Grey Eldery Electron: Something is wrong! After another short moment later, the place begins to shake; from the building to the street level. The skies then turn grey and red lighting appears; thundering loudly. As the citizens look upwards to the sky, a light sparks the sky and tears open what appears to be a purple gateway. Then, hundreds to thousands of big and armed spaceship fly out from the gateway and begin to terrorize the city. The citizens run in panic. Techno, coming in from the door behind the Elderly Electron: Father! Elderly Electron/Techno's Father: I know... Techno: What should I do? Techno's Father: Get Electro and as many citizens as possible to the escape hatch. Techno: What about you, father? Techno's Father: I... I shall stay with my planet untill the very end. Now Go. Techno: But father- Techno's Father, turning to Techno: GO! I trust that you will take care of your brother and the remaining of the planet's inhabitants. Techno: ...Yes Father. Techno leaves. Techno's Father turns back to the window and faces the oncoming laser. Back to Techno, he runs off and heads towards the escape hatches. Back to Techno's father, he continues staring at the oncoming laser when a light appears next to him. He turns to face what had came. Techno's Father: It's you... Voice: Yes, my old friend. Techno's Father: There is nothing you can do. The escape hatch takes off and leaves the atmosphere. Techno's Father: The last of the escape hatches have left the planet. Voice: There is always another way. Techno's Father: I refuse. I will not leave my planet again. Voice: We both know how this is going to end. Techno's Father is silent for a moment. Voice: When I said: "There is always another way", I wasn't just refering to you being here. Techno's Father: You were refering to the Zonarians. Voice: Yes. Techno's Father: He might have done it before but there is no way he can do it on his own this time. Voice: Time will tell... The oncoming laser is almost about to make impact on the building. Voice: Now, I had you took my advice into consideration because you have only a few seconds to make a desecion. Techno's Father turns to face the voice again. The laser destroys the building a few seconds later. Meanwhile on the spaceship that sent the laser... Zonarian: Tower Destroyed Sir. The Planet is now ours. Different Voice: Excellent... The voice turns it's throne around to reveal itself to be another Zonarian Commander. Zonarian Commander: Now all we need... (hologram of Earth appears) is Earth... Theme Song '' On Earth, it is night and Brandon is in his room; thinking. Brandon: And then we bust in and... no... no... that's STUPID! (shoves face into knees) Suddenly a loud bang is heard and a crash is heard nearby. Brandon: Don't let it be them... Brandon goes outside to check it out. He goes to his backyard to see a crashed escape pod. Brandon: Hello? The door to the escape pod opens and Techno comes out. Brandon: Techno? Techno: Brandon? Brandon Tennyson? Brandon: What's wrong? You nearly crashed into my house. Techno: Brandon Tennyson, I need your help. Brandon: Ok. We can't talk here. Is there anyone else with you? Techno: There was. But I decided to send them somewhere safer. I needed to find you myself. Brandon: Ok come on. I'll call Sarah and Coco. The scene cuts to the team at the Juice Shack. Sarah: So tell us what happened. Techno: Everything was fine and peaceful... until they showed up. They appeared from the sky and destroyed everything. I had to leave my father and take my brother with the remaining of the planet. Coco: They? Techno, turning to Coco: ...the Zonarians. Brandon stares. Sarah: Oh no... Coco: This is bad. Techno: I know. And it isn't going to get any better. Sarah: Brandon... Brandon: I know. Sarah: What are we going to do? Brandon is silent for a moment. Brandon: We're going to stop the Zonarians... (turns around to face the team and Techno) once and for all. Coco: And how are we going to do that? Brandon: Whatever we throw at them won't be enough. Sarah: And? Brandon: ...We need a team. Something that they havn't seen coming. Coco: Where are we going to get a team from? Brandon: That's where you two come in. I need you guys to round up everyone we know that can help. ''Anyone that can help. In the meantime, I'll assist Techno with his issues. Coco: And what if the team thing doesn't work out? Brandon: Now that's where I come in. The Omnitrix has multiple features that even I don't even know exist. If I can somehow unlock one of those features, I can have access to something useful. Sarah: You could be wasting your time. Brandon: Yes but it's better than not trying anything at all. Look, we only have one shot at this so we have to take it from partically any angle. There could be over a thousand different codes but if I get just one, then we might be able to win this thing. Sarah: Are you sure? Brandon: Yes. Sarah: Ok... Coco: But we have less than an hour until the invasion starts. How are we going to get to all those people in time? Brandon: Hmm. Coco, you still have some of my old gadgets in your garage? Coco: Yeah why? Brandon: You might just have one of the power cupplings from my old teleporter. If you can hook it up correctly, you should be able to teleport within seconds while driving. Coco: That won't be able to work. There's not enough circuits. Techno: I'll help. Brandon: Are you sure? Techno: Positive. You helped me Brandon Tennyson so now I'm helping you. Coco pulls out the teleport cables from the trunk of the car and hands them to Electro. Electro merges with the car and successfully installs accerlated teleportation systems. Coco: Sweet! Coco gets in the car. Sarah, to Brandon, before getting in: Good Luck. Brandon: You too... They drive off and teleport within a flash. Brandon sits down on a table bench and begins to dial up codes in order to unlock a feature. Meanwhile at the Zonarian Main Base... Zonarian Commander: Is everything in order? Zonarian Soilder: Yes sir. Zonarian Commander: Then we arn't we starting yet? Zonarian Soilder: We still need more time to finish. Zonarian Commander: Hurry up the procedure! I don't want to spend another second on this worthless rock. The Zonarian Commander makes his way to the commanding tower. When he gets to his commanding area, he presses a few virutal buttons and a hologram of another Zonarian Commander appears in front of him. Zonarian Commander 2: Report. Zonarian Commander 1: We are preparing to launch. Are your stations ready? Zonarian Commander 2: We've been ready. All stations are on standby. What is taking so long? Zonarian Commander 1: We've had a minior setback. Energy should be ready in less than one Earth hour. Zonarian Commander 2: Excellent. Zonarian Commander #769 Signing Off. Zonarian Commander 1: Signing Off. The Hologram dissapears. Meanwhile on a barnyard elsewhere, a group of Zonarians are heading off as quick as they can. Zonarian: Report back to base! Zonarian 2: Reporting! Zonarian 3: Reporting! One of them is shot down by a fireball. Another is shot down and frozen. The third one stops and looks for the attacker. He sees no sight of anyone and makes a run for it. When he does, he bumps into a Freezefire. Freezefire Figure: Going Somewhere? The Zonarian makes a run for it the other direction but the Freezefire Figure freezes him with ice breath. The Zonarian is managing to break free. The Freezefire Figure then puts him into a circle of fire. The Zonarian breaks out of the ice but finds no way of escaping to circle of fire. Freezefire Figure: Ha! Not feeling so hot now, are you? Suddenly there is a flash and Coco's car skids to a stop in front of the freezefire figure. Freezefire Figure: What the? Coco, stepping out of the car: Like fighting Zonarians, Jordan? Jordan turns back into Human Form. Jordan: Yeah... Sarah, getting out of the car: Well there's a lot more where we're going. The scene then skips over to a park elsewhere. Sophia is playing on the swings and Kayla is attempting to make something. Sophia: Come on Kayla. Push me on the swings. Kayla: No, I'm busy. Sophia: Please. Kayla: Maybe later. Sophia: Aw... Kayla: I'm just testing out my powers. A flash appears with Coco's Car. It skids right next to the park. Sophia: Whoa... Sarah, getting out of the car: Want to test out your powers for real? Coco, getting out of the car: Or have some real fun? Both: Yeah! Sarah: Come on. We need all the help we got. Jordan: Um. How are two little girls going to help? Kayla: Like this. Kayla focuses her powers and her eyes turn blue. The camera zooms into her eye which shows circuit patterns and diagrams. She uses these and her telephatic abilities to create a mech suit out of playground objects in the park. She dispatches some weapons that Sophia grabs. Jordan: Oh. Meanwhile at Amy's House elsewhere, Amy and Sparky are playing fetch in Amy's backyard. Amy: You want to ball Sparky? Sparky: Spark! Spark! Amy: Ok. Go get it! Amy throws the ball away and Sparky goes to get it. He merges with the ball and absorbs it which instantly deletes it. Amy: Um. Well I can always get another ball. Sparky makes his way onto Amy's lap. Sparky: Spark! Spark! Amy: Good boy! A flash appears as well as Coco's Car whom has skid into the neighbor's shed. Amy: Whoa... Sarah, getting out of the car: Coco! You hit the shed! Coco, getting out of the car: Well sorry. I havn't teleported while driving before. Amy: Sarah? Coco? Coco, to Amy: Hey. Sarah: Hi Amy. Amy: What's going on? Sarah: Brandon really needs your help. Amy: With what? Coco: Have you seen the sky? They look up and notice grey clouds with redish lighting. Amy: Oh. Something tells me that's not what the news reported. Sarah: It's not. We're gathering as many people as we can in order to help. Amy: Well where's Brandon? Sarah: He's occupied. We'll meet him shortly. Coco: Yeah. We're running out of space. Amy: That's ok. We'll meet you at... Sarah: We're all heading back to the Juice Shack. Amy: Ok. (to Sparky) Come on boy. Sparky: Spark! Spark! Sarah has a sad look on her face. Coco: What's wrong? Sarah: I know someone who might help us a lot. But... Coco: But what? Sarah: You might not like it... Scene skips over to a secret base with a projection screen and a monitor. Coco: You're right. I DON'T like it. Sarah: He can help us. Coco: Or kill us. Sarah: Not unless you let me do all the talking. Sarah presses a button and the monitor turns on to reveal Tyler. Sarah: Tyler... Tyler: Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the lovely Sarah. What brings you to my domain? Sarah: We came here for... for your help. Tyler: You need my help? Is it really the end of the world as we know it? Sarah: Actually it might be. Tyler: Oh... well at least I'm in here; the Capture Zone. Perfectly safe from whatever you're going against. Sarah: Didn't they lock you up? Tyler: I got moved a while back. Turns out other prisoners weren't considered a part of the lunch schecule... Sarah: I'm not scared of you Tyler. Tyler: And you obviously don't trust me so why come for me out of all people for my help. Sarah: Because you said that there was more power inside me. What did you mean? Maybe I can use it to- Tyler: No. Power like that can't be unlocked with a mere thought; it takes time. What you need is someone with powers like yours and the anger to fight. Coco, to Sarah: Are you sure about this? Sarah, to Coco: He's the only hope we have. Coco, to Sarah: Ok... Sarah, back to Tyler: Ok Tyler. I'm letting you out. But you're only out because we need you. Sarah presses another button and the projector activates. It opens a portal which releases Tyler and seals back up again. Tyler makes his way to Sarah quickly. Tyler: ...Thank you for releasing me... (seeing Coco) I'm surprised that you've agreed to this. Coco: I'm agreeing to this because if she says we need you then we need you. But you try one thing, you're going to wish that we've left you in the Capture Zone. Tyler: I wouldn't even think about it, partner... Tyler walks away to the car. Meanwhile back at the Juice Shack, Brandon is continuing to attempt to unlock a feature of the Omnitrix. Brandon, uses the Omnitrix: Come on... Come on... Voice: It's not going to work you know. Brandon: Who is that? Voice: You don't need to know now but what matters is that there is a low probablity that you will keep that code right. Brandon: I have to try something. Voice: Because they are going to fail? Brandon: No... Because WE are going to win. Voice: How can you say something like that? You might not even win. Brandon: Yeah well if I don't, the Earth will fall to the Zonarians. Voice: So you're doing this for Earth. Brandon: No. But for the planets that fell or might fall to the hand of the Zonarians. Voice: Then you might want this. Brandon: What? Voice: I'm connecting your Omnitrix to other one that I managed to find within the fabric of space and time. It might be useful. Omnitrix bleeps. Omntirix: Master Control Unlocked! Brandon: Master Control? Thank You. There is no response. Brandon: Hello? There is a flash and Coco's Car arrives. Amy and Sparky arrive too. Everyone exits the car. Brandon: You're Back. Sarah: Yeah. Coco: We got your team now. Brandon, seeing Tyler: What's he doing here? Tyler: Ask your sister. (walks towards the establishment) Brandon, correcting him: ...cousin. Amy: Brandon. Brandon: Oh hey Amy. Amy: I see you're alright. I got a little worried. Brandon: Yeah. I'm fine... now. What are you doing here? (seeing Kayla and Sophia) And them? Amy: We're here to help. Kayla and Sophia: Yeah. Brandon: I don't know... Amy: Seriously? Is it because we're girls? Brandon: What? Um... no. It's just that you guys- er girls don't have any powers. Amy: Oh really? (to Sparky) Come on. Spaceship time. Sparky: Spark! Spark! Sparky undergoes a transformation and becomes a spaceship with Sparky colors and patterns on it. Sparky as Spaceship: SPARK! SPARK! Kayla uses her powers and turns a street lamp and a few garbage cans into a weapon. Brandon: Whoa. Um Welcome Aboard. Coco: So Brandon. Are we ready? Brandon: Yes. Sarah: Are you sure? Brandon: To be honest, no. But we don't have any choice. Sarah: Ok. We trust you. Coco: Well she does anyways. Lighting strikes and thunder booms. Brandon: It's almost time... Let's go. Brandon, Coco and Sarah head out via car, Amy via Sparky, Jordan and Tyler by fire rock and Sophia, Kayla with advanced upgrades from Techno by Mech Suit. Back at the Zonarian Main Base, the groups met up outside and they regroup. Brandon: Ok this is it. Tyler: Are you even sure if this is going to work? Sarah: We have trust in him. Tyler: Speak for yourself, some of us don't want to get killed today. Brandon: Look, What we're doing is not for just us but for the Earth. The Zonarians have affected our lives more than others but today is the day where we either do something or say goodbye to our planet. Many others have fallen and we can not let them continue. From now on, we are a team. We fight together, win together and we are doing this right now... together. (activates Omnitrix and slaps it down) Brandon undergoes a transformation sequence. His ribs get bigger and become more straightened. His arm becomes thick and sharp and his faces forms. He transforms into Rocks. Rocks: ROCKS! Coco: Havn't seen that guy in a while. Rocks: I know right. Something tells me that there's plenty of more where that came from. Alright let's go. They all head through the forcefeild which reveals the Main Base. Jordan: Whoa. It's bigger inside here. Sarah: Where are they? Did they all leave? Zonarians begin to come out from behind houses and buildings. Rocks: Something tells me that they're all right here. The Zonarians begin to attack. Rocks: Let's make them hit the pavement! The team attacks as well. The Battle Begins. Rocks takes out a few of them then shoots rocks at some others. Sarah throws some energy discs at Zonarians. They get knocked out. Coco absorbs some stone. Lasers go flying everywhere. Coco launches himself, in stone form, at some Zonarians with lasers. More laser Zonarians and regular Zonarians come through. Rocks: More Zonarians Coming Through! Master Control, please work. Cannonbolt? Rocks transforms into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: CANNONBOLT! Ah I missed this guy. Cannonbolt rolls into a boll and charges at some Zonarians. Meanwhile, Sophia and Kayla are bypassing the fighting and looking for a way to sabatoge the plans when some Zonarians appear and surround them. Kayla uses her powers and all the tech inside her backpack flies out and forms around her until she gains her Mech Suit. She beats up all the nearby Zonarians and runs off with Sophia. Meanwhile Techno is shooting eye lasers everywhere and getting the snipers from the towers close by. He then follows Sophia and Kayla to complete the sabatoge. Cannonbolts rolls past them and knocks down some Zonarians. Cannonbolt: STRIKE! He unravels and is surrounded by a few Zonarians. Cannonbolt: Uh oh. Omnitrix on Cannonbolt's Chest/Stomach: Mutanted DNA Close by. Shall I fix it? Cannonbolt: Um. Yes! Omnitrix: Begining DNA Fixing Prodecule. The Omnitrix then shoots out a green beam that rewrites the Zonarians' DNA and fixes it so that way it can become Human again. The Human that used to be a Zonarian falls to the ground and passes out. Cannonbolt: Whoa... Tyler, jumping in: I'll handle this. Cannonbolt: Tyler wait. Tyler uses his powers and drains all the energy from the nearby Zonarians. Cannonbolt: Tyler stop it. You're killing them. Tyler: Isn't that why I'm here? Cannonbolt: We're here to save to Earth and stop the Zonarians not to kill anything. Tyler: But we can actually win this thing. Cannonbolt: There are other ways to win a war. Tyler: Fine. (drops his energy which returns to the bodies of the passed out Zonarians) I'll handle somewhere else. (he walks off) Cannonbolt shoots out the Omnitrix DNA Repair and fixes all the nearby Zonarians' DNA. Kayla sees this inbetween two houses. Sophia: Kayla come on. Kayla: Whoa... Sophia: Kayla. Kayla: Huh? Sophia: Let's go. Kayla: Oh right. They move on. Coco beats up some more Zonarians when he is shot from above at a tower. Coco: Gah. I can't reach that far. Sarah: Me neither. Cannonbolt, running in: I got it. He instantly transforms into Upchuck. Upchuck: UPCHUCK! Coco: Seriously? That guy? Upchuck: Just toss me! Coco picks Upchuck up and tosses him at an oncoming laser. Upchuck eats the laser and spits it at the tower. The Tower explodes and falls over. Coco: Nice shot. Upchuck: (burps) Thanks. Jordan, landing close: I could use some help in the skies. Amy: I'll help. (to Sparky) Come on boy! Sparky flies in as as Spaceship and Amy gets onboard. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! They both fly up and attack to the defense towers. Upchuck: I'll go help out. You two help Tyler with offensives. Sarah: Right. Uphuck shoots some Zonarians with some vomit balls and then jumps up and transforms into Batwing. Batwing: BATWING! Batwing flies up and sends a sonic impact towards the towers which fries their circuits. Meanwhile in the Commanding Tower, the Zonarian Commander is still reporting in on his fellow Zonarian Commanders. Zonarian Commander: My plans are complete and now this world shall be ours. A Zonarian enters the room quickly. Zonarian: SIR! Zonarian Commander: What is it? Zonarian: He's here. Zonarian Commander, quinting his eyes: Tennyson... Sparky shoots down some towers. Amy: Nice shooting Sparky! Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Jordan creates a large iceball and slams it into the side of the tower. Jordan: Yes! Meanwhile, Sophia opens the hatch to the complicated wirings. Techno makes his way inside and navigates the computers from there. A big unseen figure runs by on all fours. Sophia: Did you see that? Kayla: See what? Back with Batwing, he flies down and lands. Zonarians surround him. Batwing transforms instantly into Snow Bear. Snow Bear: SNOW BEAR! Oh yeah! This guy is the coolest! Snow Bear uses his ice breath and freezes all the nearby Zonarians. Then he fixes their DNA until he tires out. Omnitrix: Omnitrix is low of power. Snow Bear: One more transformation left probably. Sarah: Brandon! Snow Bear comes over to Sarah's side. The whole team is standing in front of the Zonarians' gateway. Sarah: That's the gateway. Coco: It's how they're going to bring their friends over to invade. Back at the Commander Tower, the Zonarian Commander is sending out soilders. Zonarian Commander: GET THEM!!! Zonarian Commander slams his fist into some controls and then calms down. Zonarian, to Commander: You do know what he's doing right? Zonarian Commander: Yes... Zonarian: Sir. Zonarian Commander: What? Zonarian: Our energy levels are full. The Zonarian Commander quickly looks up and turns towards the Zonarian. Zonarian Commander: ACTIVATE IT! We have NO time to lose. Zonarian: Yes sir. We now go back to the team at the gateway. Jordan: We need to take it down. Sophia: But it's too big. Sarah: What about Humungousaur? Coco: Nah. 60 feet wouldn't top that off. Why need someone bigger. Snow Bear: Hmm... I might have just the guy then. Snow Bear slaps down his Omnitrix and under goes a transformation sequence. He transforms into Way Big. Way Big: WAY BIG!!! Sarah: Whoa. Amy: Now that's a BIG alien. Way Big walks over to the gateway (which is only a few steps) and holds onto the top part. He begins to pulls it down which should destroy the device. Meanwhile in the Engineering Section, Techno is rewriting some of the controls when he notices an oncoming charge to power to gateway. Techno: Oh no. Techno runs as fast as he can. Way Big is still pulling. The Gateway is begining to drag downwards. Techno, now outside close to the team: STOP! It's a trap! Way Big, turning his head towards Techno: WHAT? The Gateway then powers up. Way Big turns his head to face the gateway. An electric charge surrounds the gateways which electrocutes Way Big. The inside of the gateway fills with a portal and a large beam is fired through it which hits Way Big and sends him flying through the air and crashing down which forms a large crator. There is a flash within the crator. Sarah: Brandon! Sarah and Coco run towards the crator. The rest of the team try to do this also but Zonarian Xs come and surround them. Red Lightning strikes from the Gateway and thousands of spaceships fill the sky. Techno, looking up at the spaceships: No... Jordan, looking up at the spaceships: We're... too late. The Zonarian Xs get closer to the team. Back in the crator, Brandon lies there with bruses on his face and dirt on his clothes. He remains there lifeless. Sarah: Brandon?! A large shadow flies slowly over Brandon, Sarah and Coco. Sarah and Coco look up to see the Commanding Vessle of the Zonarian Invasion. Coco: They're here... Sarah: I know... Back at the Commander Tower. Zonarian Commander: Finnally. Tennyson is destroyed and Earth is ours. The camera cuts to the thousands of spaceships continuing to fly out of the Gateway while the team are surrounded by Zonarian Xs and Brandon lifeless in a crator. The scene then fades to black and the words fade in with a boom sound. TO BE CONTINUED... Major Events *The Battle For Earth Begins *The Invasion Begins *Brandon Unlocks Master Control *Brandon Regains some Aliens Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jordan *Amy *Sparky *Kayla *Sophia *Techno *Unknown Voice *Elderly Electron/Techno's Father *Electrons *Tyler Aliens Used *Rocks (First Re-Appearance) *Cannonbolt (First Re-Appearance) *Upchuck (First Re-Appearance) *Batwing *Snow Bear (First Re-Appearance) *Way Big (First Re-Appearance) Villains *Zonarians *Zonarian Commanders Trivia *Brandon gathers an army or a mega-team for the first time. *Brandon unlocks Master Control for the second time; the first being The Revenge of the Conqueror. *Electronia is seen for the first time. *The Omnitrix was supposed to speak someone else's voice when Master Control was unlocked but that was removed due to lack of resources; may be added in later. *Batwing is the only alien that doesn't make a re-appearance. *Brandon has failed again to defeat the Zonarians *Electro is mentioned but not seen in the episode *The Mysterious Voice is a possiblitiy of 3 people. One of them has already made a debut in the series. *The Teleporter is slightly re-introduced since Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 however only my mention and circuits *Earth Invasion is a game based off of this episode as well as the second and final part. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc Category:Battles Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales